Many computer motherboards include board management controllers (BMCs)—microcontrollers that can be used to monitor, and in some cases manage, computer hardware components attached to the motherboards. A BMC is normally programmed using a firmware that configures the BMC for performing out-of-band (e.g., outside of a computer's operating system or BIOS) hardware management tasks. The BMC firmware can support industry-standard specifications, such as the Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) and Systems Management Architecture of Server Hardware (SMASH) for computer system administration. The BMC firmware is usually proprietary and is often shipped with the BMC by the computer vendor.